


it's chill

by tusktooth



Series: pride 2020 [9]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Weed, fire alarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusktooth/pseuds/tusktooth
Summary: On the night before David's exam, the fire alarm goes off. It doesn't take him long to find the culprit.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: pride 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772290
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	it's chill

**Author's Note:**

> i miss them!!!! this oneshot isn't anything special but i had fun! happy pride y'all!  
> [druck blog](http://jonasmatteo.tumblr.com/)  
> [main](http://adaine.tumblr.com/)

This was going to be probably the most difficult exam that David had to take in his entire university career. He had been studying all week and, after spending a few hours in his professor’s office, he was finally starting to truly understand the material. The test was tomorrow morning and if he worked hard tonight, he could probably pull a pretty good grade, which would set him up for success when he applied to graduate programs the following year.

Except, just when he opened his book back up after dinner, the fire alarm started blaring, forcing him to grab his coat and his phone and walk downstairs, profoundly irritated. If this was an individual, he was going to kill them. If it was a drill, he was going to have to just kill the entire school as an entity.

It wasn’t actually that difficult to pick out the culprit as, a few feet from where David had just happened to be standing while he waited for the building to be cleared, there was a group of four guys that reeked of weed, which wasn’t problematic in its own right. But they were talking about how the alarm had gone off and one of the boys, with floppy brown hair and a dopey smile, said that he was happy that they couldn’t figure out which floor set off the alarm when it was triggered from the stairway.

David marched up to the group angrily and crossed his arms. “You set off the alarm.”

The boy’s eyes widened. “I mean not, like, on purpose.”

“But you set it off and now you’re here laughing about it,” he snapped. “You know, some of us actually have things to do besides get high sometimes.”

The other boys in the group backed away.

His dopey smile faltered for a moment. “I was just trying to relax. School is stressful, you know?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “I’m well-aware. Because I have the biggest exam of my academic career tomorrow and I can’t get into my room to finish studying.”

He frowned. “I’m sorry. I should have smoked outside. I was just worried about getting caught.”

David sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “No, it’s fine. I’m just super stressed out. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“You know, if you need to relax, there’s a park down the road,” the boy told him, subtly wiggling a blunt between his fingers.

He shook his head. “It’s probably a terrible idea. I’ve been studying all week, I can’t give up now.”

“You don’t do good on the exam if you’re too stressed about it,” the boy pointed out. “It’ll help you relax so you can go to bed and wake up early to study more if you want.”

David should have said no for the sake of his academics but he was stressed, the boy was cute, and the weed was free. Everyone makes mistakes in moments of crisis.

They walked together to the park down the street, which David had used as a study space when the weather was still warm. Along the way, he learned that the boy’s name was Matteo and that they were in the same year, though not in the same course.

“Are you from Berlin?” Matteo asked as they passed the blunt back and forth.

David shook his head, blowing out a tuft of smoke. “I moved here with my sister for uni. She doesn’t go to school here, though. Just works.”

“Your parents?”

He let out a half-hearted chuckle. “That’s a bit complicated.”

Matteo nodded. “I feel that. I moved out when I was sixteen and started living with some flatmates. High school was a mess between stress at home, figuring out my sexuality, and depression.”

“Yeah, high school wasn’t fantastic for me either,” he told him. “I’m trans and a teacher basically outed me to the whole school. It was rough. Uni is nice, though. I feel like I can finally just be me.”

He smiled. “It’s kind of great, isn’t it? We’re young and exploring who we are without the social pressures of high school. Just chilling.”

“What about you, are you from Berlin?” he asked.

Matteo nodded. “I mean, we moved from Italy when I was a baby, but Berlin is the only place I really remember. I like it here. I’ve always wanted to travel but I don’t think I could ever leave permanently.”

David nodded in agreement. “I really like it here. I think I want to stay here for the rest of my life.”

“What’s your favorite thing about the city?” Matteo asked.

“I don’t know,” he replied, taking another huff. “I think it might be cute boys that ruin my flow with studying and then make it up to me by sharing their weed.”

“Oh, it happens often?”

David smirked. “If you’re lucky, maybe.”

The tips of Matteo’s cheeks turned red as he looked away a bit bashfully. It was cute that he was kind of shy. “Maybe that would be nice.”  
In the distance, the sound of the fire alarm dissipated.

Matteo frowned. “I guess we should go back now.”

“We should,” he agreed.

“You have some studying to do.”

“I do.”

“I don’t want to go back,” Matteo admitted.

David smiled softly. “Me neither. But, unfortunately, my academics rank higher than cute boys with weed. Another time, maybe?”

He shrugged, nonchalant. “Maybe.”

Rolling his eyes, David unlocked his phone and opened the contacts app before shoving it into Matteo’s hands. “Let’s make it a definitely. I’m going to need to unwind after my test tomorrow, after all.”

Matteo’s face brightened as he put his number in. “That sounds great. Text me. Like, whenever, though. It’s chill.”

He snorted and typed out a quick text to Matteo and hit send. “Let’s be equals here. You can text me back whenever you’d like. Or maybe I’ll just text you again. Because that’s how chill it is.”

“Good luck on your exam, David,” he told him, taking another puff. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

David grinned. “See you then.”

Sometimes, having your evening ruined wasn’t so bad.


End file.
